Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie
by xCharmCandyx
Summary: The P.S. 118 gang goes to San Lorenzo after Arnold wins the trip for them in an essay contest. Arnold decides to find his parents while he's on the trip and with the help of his friends, he faces the challenges that would bring him closer to finding his parents. This is my own version of Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie.
1. Prelude

**A/N: So, here's my own version of Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie and I hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to rate and review this fanfic and if you need to include criticisms in your reviews, keep them constructive!**

**Prelude**

It was a peaceful night in San Lorenzo. The skies were clear and sounds of crickets chirping could be heard all over the place while everyone was fast asleep but little do they know that their night won't stay peaceful for long.

A masked man slowly walks to the village center and makes his way to the sacred temple of the Green-eyed people. Having been there a couple of times, he already knew his way around the temple. After dodging traps and going around tunnels, he finally made it to the heart of the temple which can only be accessed by the Elders of the Green-eyed people tribe.

"It's beautiful!" The man said as he walked to a platform on the temple where a sacred jewel was placed

The man slowly started to make his way up to the platform making sure that he wouldn't activate any trap. When he arrived on top of the platform, he slowly took the jewel away and he was able to take it successfuly but what he doesn't know is that he has just set the worst of all traps installed in the temple. Knowing that he shouldn't be wasting any time, he ran out of the temple hoping that no one would catch him red handed, but he was wrong.

The people of the village were awaken by the loud sounds that came from the temple, this was the sound of the warning system installed in the temple that would come off when the sacred jewel was stolen. Everyone came out of their huts and panicked because their sacred jewel has been stolen.

"We must find whoever stole the _La Corazon_." An elder said

"Go and find the culprit, and make sure you bring that person here alive." The head elder ordered

Everyone followed the order of the head elder and they rushed their way into the rainforest to find the person who stole the La Corazon. Meanwhile, the man decided to stop running thinking that he was already safe from The Green-eyed people only to find out that they were already behind him, and so, the man stood up and ran as fast as he can with the _La Corazon_ on his hand and he kept running until he reached to a cliff, knowing that he would be caught soon if he doesn't act fast, he decided to jump off the cliff just as The Green-eyed people showed up.

"You'll never catch me alive!" The man yelled while he was falling from the cliff


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Behold! The first chapter of The Jungle Movie. (fanfic) Before this chapter starts, let's have the disclaimer. Okay, so obviously, I don't own Hey Arnold! The folks over Nickelodeon and Viacom own it. **

_Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!_

Arnold got up from his bed after he was awakened by the sound of his potato-powered alarm clock and from there, he took a bath and changed his clothes before he went down to the dining room to join everyone else in the boarding house for breakfast.

"Good Morning Shortman!" Phil said to his grandson

"Good Morning Grandpa." Arnold said to his grandfather

"Hey Kimba! I made you some good 'ol Canadian bacon for breakfast and here's some sunny side up eggs, too. You gotta eat a lot boy, today's gonna be a long day!" Gertie said to his grandson

"Thanks grandma!" Arnold said to his grandmother

Breakfast was as usual, Grandpa telling stories of his younger days, Grandma being wacky, Ernie boasting to everyone about the demolitions he has done in the past few months, Mr. Hynuh talking about the Mexican restaurant he worked in and Oskar and Suzie arguing at some point while everyone is talking at the table.

"So...Shortman? You think you're gonna win that essay contest you entered in?" Phil asked his grandson

"I'm not really sure grandpa but let's always hope for the best." Arnold said

"That's my kimba!" Gertie enthusiastically said

Suddenly, the door bell rang and Grandpa Phil had to excuse himself from the table to answer the door.

"Good morning, I've got a package here for some Arnold Shortman of Sunset Arms." The delivery man said to Phil

"Arnold! Come here! Someone's got a package for you!" Phil called

"Coming grandpa!" Arnold said as he rushed to the door

"Is this football-headed boy here the Arnold Shortman I was looking for?" The delivery man asked Phil

"Yup, that's my grandson!" Phil said

"Grandpa." Arnold said, feeling embarrased about being referred to as a football-headed boy

"Okay Arnold, sign here, here and here." The delivery man said as he pointed certain parts of a paper where Arnold should sign

After Arnold signed the paper, the delivery man thanked them and left the boarding house. Arnold and his grandfather decide to find out about who sent the package and from what was written on the package container, it says that the package was sent by a certain Eduardo Lopez from San Lorenzo.

"I wonder how Eduardo found out about where I live?" Arnold wondered

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we find out what's in that package!" Phil said to his grandson

When they opened the package they found a necklace that has a pendant of a football-shaped head with two emeralds as eyes and a letter came along with the package as well.

"What does the letter say?" Arnold asked

"Here it goes..." Grandpa said as he started to read the letter

_Dear Arnold,_

_ First of all, I would like to introduce myself, I am Eduardo Lopez and I am a friend of your parents. If you are wondering why your receiving this package, this letter will explain everything. You see, your parents are on a mission to recover the La Corazon that was stolen from the temple of The Green-Eyed People and before they left, they asked me to send you the necklace which you can find in your package._

_ Anyway, as I was saying, that necklace is no ordinary necklace. It was given to your parents as a gift from The Green-Eyed People when they returned here in San Lorenzo. If you have noticed that the football-headed pendant in your necklace has two green jewels as it's eyes, those jewels are a part of the sacred La Corazon jewel that was stolen and it is said to possess powers that only the chosen one can activate._

_ Your parents decided that it would be right for them to send the necklace to you as the Green-Eyed people intended to give it to you and also because if it remains in San Lorenzo, chances are, it could be stolen as well._

_ -Eduardo_

"So...Eduardo's trying to say I'm the chosen one?" Arnold asked his grandfather

"Well, maybe...but...perhaps it could be someone else..." Phil said to his grandson

"Should I wear this necklace now?" Arnold asked

"Well, the Green-Eyed people intended to give it to you, so...you should wear it." Phil said

"Then I guess I should wear it." Arnold said

"Anyway Arnold, we should be getting to school now or you're gonna be late." Phil said to his grandson

When Arnold arrived in school, everyone seemed to be staring at him and he had no idea why people would be staring at him. He also heard people laughing in the hallway but he ignored it thinking that they were laughing about something else.

"Look at Arnold! He's got a weird necklace!" Helga said as she pointed to Arnold

"Yeah! What a lame fashion sense." Rhonda added

"Hey Arnold! Where did you get that weird necklace?" Harrold mockingly asked

Arnold continued to walk and ignore what everyone else was saying about his necklace as he made his way to his locker to get his books. While Arnold was busy getting his books, he could still hear people laughing and making rude comments about the necklace.

"Your necklace is nice, Arnold." Lila said to Arnold as she passed by him on the hallway

"Thanks Lila." Arnold said to Lila

"Oh look! Miss Perfect likes Arnold's weird necklace!" Helga said

Everyone was laughing at Lila right after Helga made the comment and right after that, Helga went back to her locker and took out her heart-shaped pendant and started her monologue "_Lila. She really thinks that necklace looks good, especially on a football-headed dork like Arnold. What an insane idea...But yet...Arnold looks good in that necklace...Why did I ever go mean on him, why didn't I just complement on his ever so unique necklace like Lila did..._" Helga's monologue was suddenly stopped when she heard Brainy breathing from behind her and she did what her instincts told her to do which was to punch him in the face. As soon as the bell rang, everyone, including Arnold, went to their classroom.

"Good Morning class! Before we start, the principal has a special announcement, Principal Wartz, if you may." Mr. Simmons said

"As we all know, three students from this class entered the Essay Contest sponsored by the Washington State Education Board with the prize of the winning student's class going on an all-expense paid trip to San Lorenzo in Central America." Principal Wartz said before he was interrupted by Harold's whining

"Mr. Simmons, does the food there taste good?" Harold asked

"Harold, knock it out!" Rhonda said

"Yeah Harold, save the whining for later." Helga added

"Anyway, as I was saying, the winner of this contest comes from your class..." Principal Wartz said before he was interrupted by a spitball that hit his head

"Okay...who threw the spitball on Principal Wartz?" Mr. Simmons asked his students

"As I was saying..." Principal Wartz said before he got interrupted again

"Can we please cut to the name of the winner already?" Helga whined

"Okay Miss Pataki...we'll get there." Principal Wartz said in an irrate tone

"As I was saying, the winner for the Essay Contest is from this class and the winner is...Mr. Simmons, will you do the honors of announcing the winner?" Principal Wartz said

The class started to whine even more when Principal Wartz passed the honors of announcing the winner to Mr. Simmons.

"Okay, please calm down everyone. Let's get to the announcement." Mr. Simmons said as everyone, especially Arnold started to cross their fingers for luck

"The winner for the essay writing contest is...Arnold!" Mr. Simmons said

Everyone clapped and cheered and they started to congratulated Arnold for a job well done. Arnold couldn't believe that he won the essay contest and the fact that he was going to go there and find his parents. "_Mom, dad, I'm on my way!_" Arnold said to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2 of the fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy this! Oh! and don't forget to rate and review this story. Constructive criticism is appreciated if you plan to include it in your review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hey Arnold! It is the property of Nickelodeon and Viacom.**

* * *

"Class, listening ears please. As we all know, our trip to San Lorenzo is next week, so for your homework, you have to do research on the culture and traditions of the people of San Lorenzo and the do's and dont's in there, as well." Mr. Simmons said

"But...Mr. Simmons...that's hard..." Harold whined

"Now...now, Harold, it isn't that hard, you just gotta put your mind in it." Mr. Simmons said

"Yeah Harold, stop whining about it." Helga said

Class for that day has officially ended for the P.S. 118 gang as soon as the bell rang and the students started to talk about San Lorenzo and what they're gonna do there.

"I'm going to wear my newest sundress that I bought on my Paris vacation last week." Rhonda said to Sheena while they were walking to their lockers

"I can't wait to go to San Lorenzo! I heard there are over 20,000 species of bugs in there!" Nadine said

"Lorenzo, excited for San Lorenzo, huh? I heard a lot of people can't wait to see their supreme leader." Sid jokingly said to Lorenzo

"That's not even funny, Sid." Lorenzo said to Sid

"Whatever you say, supreme leader." Sid said mockingly while holding his laughter

"What's with San Lorenzo anyway? It's not like that place is worthy for our time, must be a boring place, you know?" Helga said to Phoebe

"You know Helga, you might actually be wrong about that place." Phoebe said to Helga as they reached their lockers

"Yeah Helga, you gotta agree with Phoebe, what if San Lorenzo is actually a nice place." Arnold said to Helga

"It's none of your business football head, it's not like you've even been there." Helga scowled at Arnold

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold said as he walked away

Helga went nearer to her locker and she took her locket out of her shirt and started reciting one of her monologues to Arnold..."_That stupid stinkin' football head, he doesn't know what he's talking about, I mean...has he even been to San Lorenzo?...but yet...part of me thinks that I shouldn't treat him that way, part of me thinks I shouldn't think he knows nothing, I mean what if he know's something...Oh Arnold! My true love, why did I ever scowl on you, why can't I just be nice to you..._" Her monologue was stopped when she heard someone breathing loudly on her back, and it was no other than Brainy. She did what she usually did to deal with Brainy sneaking up on her. She raised her fist up and hit him on the face before going back to her own business.

Right after Helga was finished taking her books from the locker, she and Phoebe rode the bus home and while on the ride, they were talking about San Lorenzo like what the rest of the people in the bus were talking about.

"According to this Atlas I borrowed from the library, San Lorenzo is mostly rainforests and life there is laid back." Phoebe said to her best friend, Helga

"Laid back?...You mean there's no electricity there, right? That means I can't watch Friday night wrestling on TV in there, right?" Helga frantically asked Phoebe

"Yes, yes and yes." Phoebe answered

"What kind of bucko would join some essay contest with a class trip to some lame place, anyway?" Helga asked

"You know what Helga, if you don't like the fact that the prize for the essay contest I just joined is just a trip to a place you call lame, fine, but you know I gave all my efforts in order to win us the class trip, you know." Arnold said to Helga

"Oh! Shut up, football head. Really? You would risk your efforts even if it's obvious that the prize would be a class trip to some lame place called San Lorenzo? Crimeny!" Helga asked

"It's more than that Helga...and I hope you'll understand." Arnold said

"Whatever floats your boat, football head." Helga said as she looked away as Arnold went back to minding his own business

* * *

**Arnold's POV**

I don't really get why Helga doesn't appreciate the effort I have done to win this contest. I mean, I am aware that San Lorenzo is a laidback place and life there is simple but really Helga? Really? You'd just step up there and say mean things about my birthplace without even thinking about what you're saying? Really Helga? How mean could you be?

* * *

"Hmm...hmm...hmm...that Helga G. Pataki just doesn't stop getting into your nerves, doesn't she?" Gerald asked Arnold

"Yup." Arnold said, "I don't get why she has to be so mean to me?" Arnold asked his best friend, Gerald

"I really don't know, still mysterious after five straight years." Gerald said

Just as Arnold and Gerald finished talking, the bus stopped right in front of Arnold's house and Arnold, with his best friend, Gerald went down from the bus and both of them went straight into Arnold's house.

"Hey Shortman! How's your day?" Phil asked Arnold

"It's Okay." Arnold answered

"And I see you brought your little friend here, Gerald." Phil said as he looked at Gerald

"Good Evening Arnold's Grandpa." Gerald said

"And I've got some great news!" Arnold said

"What is it, boy?" Phil asked

"I won the essay writing contest!" Arnold happily said

"Arnold won the essay writing contest! He won!" Phil said loudly for all the boarders to hear while he carried Arnold up

"Did you hear that? My kimba won!" Gertie said to the boarders as she hugged her grandson

"Arnold! Congratulations!" Mr. Hyunh said as he shook Arnold's hands

"Congratulations Arnold!" Ernie said as he shook Arnold's hand with a strong grip

"Arnold! You did it!" Oskar said as he shook Arnold's hand

"Congratulations Arnold!" Suzie said as she shook Arnold's hand

"Guys...guys..." Arnold said to everyone, "Thank you so much...I really appreciate you guys...thanks!" Arnold added

"That's my pal!" Gerald said as he and Arnold did their handshake

"Who's up for dinner?" Phil asked

"I am!" Arnold said

"Me too!" Gerald said

"Count me in!" Oskar said

Everyone ran to the dining room and went to their respective seats for dinner. They did their graces and after that, they started to eat dinner and everyone was talking about Arnold's victory and the class trip to San Lorenzo.

"So Arnold...how long will you be staying in San Lorenzo?" Ernie asked

"About a week..." Arnold answered

"Arnold, are you excited for the trip?" Mr. Hyunh asked

"Me? Excited? Of course I am!" Arnold said cheerfuly

"Arnold, can I go with you?" Oskar asked

"Oskar! It's the boy's special trip, now, don't attempt to ruin it." Suzie said as she elbowed Oskar

"So...Shortman, are you ready for the trip?" Phil asked his grandson

"Of course I am. Why not?" Arnold said to his grandpa

"Oh! My kimba's gonna be so excited!" Gertie said

_Later after dinner_

"I gotta go now Arnold! Good Night pal!" Gerald said as he left the boarding house

"Bye Gerald!" Arnold said as he waved him goodbye

As Arnold closed the door, she saw Suzie on the stairs and Suzie asked her to come up to her room because she had something very important to tell him.

"Suzie, why do you need to talk to me so badly?" Arnold asked

"You'll need these to find your parents." Suzie said as she handed Arnold a few things that belonged to his parents

"What are these?" Arnold asked Suzie

"These are your parents' stuff." Suzie said, "These are your family pictures from when you were still young, and this is your mom's journal, she asked me to keep it before she left." Suzie said as she pointed the things inside a dusty cardboard box, "and this one's the most important of all." Suzie said

"What is it?" Arnold asked

"This one is your mother's bracelet, your dad gave it to her on their first date. Ever since then, she wore it, until she left it here the last time she went here." Suzie said

"Hh...How did you get all of these?" Arnold asked

"The pictures were, some were taken by me, the others were given to me by an Eduardo Lopez." Suzie said

"Eduardo Lopez...that's the guy who gave me a package this morning, and this necklace came with it." Arnold said

"So the bracelet must be...a partner of your necklace or something...look, the bracelet has green stones on it, just like in your necklace."Suzie said

"Thank you so much Suzie!" Arnold said as he hugged her before he ran up to his bedroom

* * *

_In Arnold's bedroom_

"_I can't believe it! I won the state-wide essay writing contest and I got more stuff that will help me find my parents! Oh Yeah!_" Arnold said to himself

Even though Arnold has been ridiculed for his "weird necklace" that morning, he still decided to wear the bracelet that was given to him by Suzie because of the significant value that it held to him.

"Hey Shortman! Mind if I come in?" Phil asked his grandson

"Sure grandpa." Arnold answered

"I remember that bracelet!" Phil said as he pointed to the bracelet that Arnold was wearing, "That's your mom's lucky bracelet. You see, when your mom and dad first met, The Green-Eyed people decided to help your dad win your mom's heart by making this bracelet so that your dad could give it to your mom as a present on their first date." Phil said

"So, this must be real important to mom, right?" Arnold asked

"It sure is." Phil said

"Thanks grandpa." Arnold said

"No problem Shortman, now, good night and sweet dreams!" Phil said as he turned off the lights of Arnold's room

"Good Night Grandpa!" Arnold said to his grandpa


End file.
